megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hidehiko Uesugi
Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi is a character in the ''Persona'' series. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Playable character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment:Minor character Biography ''Persona *'Initial Persona:' Nemain *'Ultimate Persona:' Tyr He is the resident class clown of St. Hermelin, relying on stupid puns and antiquated jokes to get attention. He is the one who introduces the demon summoning game "Persona" to his classmates. After entering Maki Sonomura's dream world, Hidehiko is imprisoned in the local police station. If the player decides to, they can invite him to join the party. However, allowing Hidehiko to join the party will prevent Eriko Kirishima, Yuka Ayase, and Reiji Kido from joining later. Hidehiko pesters his classmates to try out the game "Persona" in order to impress them, but Masao Inaba doesn't believe that it will actually work. They both hold a bet, with the loser having to treat everyone who was dragged into it at the Peace Diner. Masao thinks that he won at first, because nothing happened after the ritual. Hidehiko complains, saying that Masao didn't try hard enough when it was his turn to perform. But then a crying young girl appears, and they are all hit by flashes of lightning that send them to the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. When Mikage-cho (Lunarvale) changes, you will see him imprisoned at the Police Station along with Masao, who was captured after going out through the hole in the school wall to procure guns there with Kei Nanjou. (Kei barely managed to escape with the equipment) After freeing them both and fighting off some demons (causing Hidehiko's "forced" awakening from being attacked) Like Yuka, Hidehiko's features weren't changed much for the NA version, but his kanji puns and echhi chunen gags were altered, fitted with easy-to-digest local jokes. His name was also changed to Brad. ''Persona 2'' Hidehiko later makes an appearance in both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. In Innocent Sin, he is a supporting character. Hidehiko is now a popular variety-talk show host, and his ego has swelled to the point of no return, especially getting nationwide attention for the rumor that he is the boy-toy of actress Junko Kurosu (which turns out to be false, since he actually despises the actress for having as big an ego as he does. Even so, he still addresses the latter as "Junko-chan"). Unless certain conditions are met, he will fight alongside his former classmates from St. Hermelin once more to repel the invasion of Sumaru City by Hitler's Last Battalion, assisting Tatsuya Suou's party so they can go to Xibalba. In Eternal Punishment, Hidehiko is still a supporting character. He will assist Maya Amano's party through Eriko's connection with him, scouting out the correct order of "Ba Gua" gates to help them escape the "Kimon Tonkou" spell that imprisoned them in the reverse dimension of the Sumaru TV Station. Hidehiko will rejoin the rest of his former classmates later in the game, fighting off the New World Order soldiers that are trying to take over the city. Trivia *In the Snow Queen quest (JP version only), Hidehiko is also an optional character, and his awakening will instead be triggered by an assault from a corrupted Persona-user, Kenta "Toro" Yokouchi (Chunky in the NA version) at the school cafeteria if the player decides to take him. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters